Embodiments described herein are directed generally to apparatus and methods for providing a visual demonstration of dental erosion.
Dental erosion is the dissolution of the tooth surface caused by acids of non-bacterial origin. The source of the acid may be gastric fluids (perimolysis) caused by a medical condition such as gastroesophageal reflux or bulimia. More commonly, erosion is caused by dietary sources of acid, such as sports drinks, certain soft drinks, fruits, and fruit juices. Estimates of prevalence vary widely and differ significantly by geography, but the incidence of clinically observable erosion may be as high as 60% for children in some Western countries.
Dental cleaning products continually are developed with active ingredients that improve in effectiveness toward preventing dental erosion. However, there remains a need to demonstrate the increased effectiveness of new products to the general public and dental professionals to encourage the use of such products.